Pokemon: World of Advent
by Lugiaboy
Summary: I'm Luther Elm, Adopted son of Professor Elm. I was found as a child, unknown as to what to do, my father taking me in. I lived to believe what my past may hold me, but I want to understand more. As now my dreams tell me, I want to become a Pokemon Trainer and find out about who I once was.
1. Prolouge, Begining of Luther

For years, I, Luther Elm, believed many things. Though that being said, I never knew who I truly was... until I started my journey. My father, professor of the Johto Region, (Or as well known by his scientific name, Professor Elm) has told me that he found me when I was a child. Amongst many things, also noting as well that carried along my back a sword. The sword I held was unrecognizable to him, however thought to belive that I was a valued item I held in possession. Though none the less, let's just forget about that silly stuff I said.

I probably should start with how I exactly I learned more about myself and my own past. It's going to be a long story. Where I'll begin in this long tale should be when I first had been considered old enough by my father to leave, though he didn't exactly think I was old enough when I was 10. I guess in consideration, it makes sense. I wasn't in the slightest ever so confident in my own abilities to be a leader of any sort, thinking i'd take better role as a sideline... though soon after I turned 13 those thoughts changed.

It was a dream, one that I vaguely have every once in a while. Though the dream while hazy, they call to me as if I'm sort of a vessel, for what may to come of it I didn't know. However it felt more clear to me. I just couldn't make it fully out, but I felt suddenly urged upon my own will to take it upon myself to become more than. I took it as a sign to do something about it, and this was where things started to grow more apparent. I had to become a Pokemon Trainer.

There was just something inside that told me that this is what my next path in the road I should take. While it wasn't so clear before, I guess now it feels like I have a purpose. This was the start of a journey that I would of never had gotten to be apart of, if not it for those dream telling me what I need to do. It's just so clear to me now. I arose, awaking to dawn as today was now the day I started on my goal, and will find out who I once was.


	2. Chapter 1, A New and Exciting World

(Author's Notes: Why hello to the people who happen to stumble upon this Fanfiction. I don't belive I've introduced myself at all to any of you so I do happen to want to briefly mention what I'm doing and have been planning, and a bit about why I wanted to write this story.

This is story i've had in the back of my logs for quite a while and been wanting to write for a bit. I'm not exactly the best or most creative for that matter, though I do plan to at least write something enjoyable for you all. The Prologue was to set up the main character, though I do have more in store for what is to come. I hope you all enjoy reading Chapter 1!)

Luther took a peak down at Elm's Lab, looking around to see if he had happen to of been there. Turned out though he was the only one currently in the room, so he decided it was his best interest to take a look around. "Hmm, I wonder perhaps..." He took a nod to the Pokeballs that had set down from him and glared, because particularly there was one in mind he had seemed to noticed. Before that thought could of arose, he accidentally stepped on a bit of sheet paper on the floor, with Elm coming back in, the lights after. He looks to Luther in a bit of a chuckle. Luther Stuttered a bit

"Ahh, so that's the racket I heard from the other room!" Oh gosh, he hadn't thought to call out. Luther kinda looked a bit guilty, though Elm didn't mind it too much. He glimmers a bit of a sleek smile to him. "So Luther, were you looking to get a Pokemon?" His eyes widened a bit, confused at his request. "How did you-" Elm stopped him there in the sentence "Well I heard you discussing with yourself last night about wanting to finally go off on your journey, which even if I am a bit worried about, I belive you're old enough to experience the joy I once had."

Luther, glimpsing a smile had thanked the Professor, though Elm nods in return and looking to a Pokeball in particular himself. It was the one that contained the Totodile, and the one that Luther Played with when he was younger. "Well since I've observed you and this Totodile playing together, I noticed you two had a bond like no other." Luther gushes a bit, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "W-well now that you mention it..." Looking to the Professor and brings upon a grin upon his face, going over to the water marked Pokeball in particular.

As soon as he had taken the Pokeball, he opened the container and popped out a Small and Blue, two legged 'dile. It's eyes winced, a tad bit opened as he saw the Teenage, now trainer, looking to him with a reassuring smile. It waddled it's way there to him and chortles a bit in happiness. As Luther come to pick him up, announcing that he finally would start his journey to achieve his goal!

Elm looks to Luther a bit, though now with a somber expression. "Well it's sad to see that I would have to say goodbye to you Luther. While you not be my actual son, I can say as a caretaker that I wish you the safest of travels." Luther nods, as a mellow face shown on him, looking to his once father, giving him his very first Pokemon, the one he had grown up with. Hard to say he couldn't be any more thankful. "Dad... Before I go, I just wanted to say thank you. I know I'll find my real father and mother, someday perhaps."

Luther then heads out, his Totodile waddling by his side along him before Elm gasps, looking around. "W-wait up!" Luther halts in his tracks, looking around to see he accidentally forgot to bring him a few important items, to say the least. He shuffled along to Luther, with in his hand contains a few Pokeballs and his very own Pokedex. "I might need to give you these, I apologize Luther." Luther then sighed a bit, grabbing the items before he hugged Elm. "Thank you, Professor." With a smile then letting go. He headed out the door, then finally leaving out of the town before heading his way. Elm smiles back as he sees him heading out for his new journey.

Luther looked to the Totodile, glimpsing a bit knowing now things will be okay. Once he thought he'd never go on his own journey, though here he is. Walking along the trails of where the route is. "Hmm..." He felt as he forgot something. What exactly could it be? The Totodile then tilts his head a bit with curiosity. Soon, though it hits. He forgot to name him! "Oh my, well I forgot lil buddy! I gotta give you a name now don't I?" The Totodile grins and nods.

The Trainer had quite a trouble thinking up of anything, as he's not good with naming conventions. He thought of a few things, though none of them sounded good or interesting... wait. He thinks a bit again, some words came up to mind. He had been studying a bit of Japanese with Elm so to think about something in that Language could be a good idea. "How about... Hatsu... Maru... Hatsumaru!" As he looks to the Totodile and smiles "How about it, Hatsumaru?" It had nodded smiling at his new name, giggling once more.

Luther Smiles again, happy that the new name worked at least. He pats him on the head, giggling himself "Well then buddy, Hatsumaru it is!" He carried Hatsu onto his arm and leads the two now down into the forest, as the two's new adventure waits for them just across the forest.

(Well then, I didn't think the first chapter would of been at least as long as this, though glad I gotta take a bit of time to myself writing and all for the new Story. If you all might wonder what the name Hatsumaru means, in Japanese at least, it's combined meaning of "beginning" and "plumply" which might be a weird name combination, though I just enjoy the name combination quite a lot. None the less, feel free to review and give your thoughts, and I'll see you all around the next chapter. I have quite a surprise that awaits~)


End file.
